Harry Potter (To Do or to Die)
|occupation=*Professor *Auror |aka = * The Boy Who Lived * The Chosen One * The Chosen Captain (by Draco Malfoy) * The Boy Who Lied (by The Daily Prophet) * Parry Otter (by Horace Slughorn) * The Boy Who Scored (by Draco Malfoy) * Scarhead (by Draco Malfoy) * Potter the Plotter (by Peeves) * Undesirable No. 1 * Gregory Goyle (under the guise of polyjuice) * Barny Weasley * Saint Potter (by Draco Malfoy) * Vernon Dudley * Albert Runcorn * Bloody Baron * Precious Potter (by Severus Snape) * Neville Longbottom * Roonil Wazlib * Mr Perkins (by Professor Binns) * Patronus Potter (by Lucius Malfoy) * Potty Wee Potter (by Peeves) |titles = * Triwizard Champion * Gryffindor Quidditch Captain * Seeker * Leader of Dumbledore's Army * Professor * Auror * Head of the Auror Office * Master of Death * S.P.E.W Secretary |species = |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Bright green |skin = light |family = *James Potter (father) *Lily Potter (née Evans) (mother) *Ginevra Weasley (wife) *James Potter II (son) *Albus Potter (son) *Lily Potter (daughter) *Daniel Potter (paternal first cousin) *Petunia Evans (maternal aunt) *Vernon Dursley (maternal uncle by marriage) *Dudley Dursley (maternal first cousin) *Ron Weasley (brother in-law) *Rose Weasley (niece) *Hugo Weasley (nephew) *Tom Riddle (distant relative) |boggart = Dementor |patronus = stag |house = Gryffindor |loyalty = *Potter Family *Weasley Family *Evans Family *Peverell Family *Dumbledore's Army *Order of the Phoenix *Ministry of Magic *Auror Office *Slug Club *Gryffindor Quidditch team *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *S.P.E.W. *Albus Dumbledore }} Harry James Potter (b. July 31, the only child and son of James Potter and Lily Evans, and one of the most famous wizards of modern times. In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy that a boy born at the end of July of 1980 could be able to defeat him, Voldemort attempted to murder him when he was a year and three months old, shortly after murdering Harry's parents as they tried to protect him. This early, unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry led to Voldemort's first defeat and the end of the . One consequence of Lily's protection is that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative, , where he was neither welcomed nor nurtured, but would stay alive, at least until he was seventeen years old. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse up to that point, Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Early on his eleventh birthday, Harry learned that he was a wizard. He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindor house. While at school, Harry became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and later became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually captain of his house's team, winning two Quidditch Cups. He became even better known in his early years for protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort and saving Ron's sister Ginevra Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. In his fourth year, Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, although the competition ended in tragedy with the death of and the of Voldemort. The next school year, Harry reluctantly founded Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which he lost his godfather, Sirius Black, who was a father figure to him. Harry played a significant role in many other battles of the and hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's with Ron and Hermione. During the Battle of Hogwarts, he personally witnessed the deaths of Severus Snape and Fred Weasley, and learned that Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and many others had fallen as well. He encountered Voldemort and sacrificed himself, knowing that his doing so was the only way to destroy the fragment of Voldemort's soul that was inside him. In Harry's near-death experience after Voldemort cursed him in the forest clearing, Dumbledore gave Harry advice and background information on Voldemort. When told he could choose to live or to "move on," Harry chose to live, and after he awoke he confronted Voldemort, and defeated him. Harry is also notable for being the only known Master of Death, having united the three Deathly Hallows at the age of only 17. After the war, Harry became an Auror] and married Ginny Weasley, with whom he had three children: James Sirius who he named after his father and godfather, Albus Severus, named after Snape and Dumbledore, and Lily Luna, named after his mother and good friend Luna Lovegood. Harry was also named the godfather of . He became Head of the Auror Office in 2007, and doubled as the Potions professor at Hogwarts, also occasionally delivering Defence Against the Dark Arts lectures. Five years after the , he found himself dragged into a mess of sorts when he learned that Draco Malfoy was to be executed. Harry interrogated many people, but was too late to save him. Draco was nearly executed for it, but ended up passing the test at the last moment. Appearances *To Do Or To Die **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 **Chapter 3 **Chapter 6 **Chapter 8 **Chapter 9 **Chapter 10 **Chapter 11 Category:To Do or To Die